Deny Myself
by ma1teo
Summary: Here is a oneshot based on Will and Emma not being able to deny how they feel about each other anymore.


This is my first time writing anything with both their POV's. I hope you like it. Please let me now what you think. Please Read and Review.

Emma's POV

Emma woke up feeling amazing. She felt so comfortable and didn't want to open her eyes up just yet. She opened up her eyes reluctantly and looked around briefly noticing she was not in her own bed. Her surroundings were familiar but this definitely was not her home. She wasn't even in a bed rather laying on something hard but at the same time comfortable. She turned her head and noticed she was laying on someone's chest not just anyone's chest but Will's chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up at his sleeping figure noticing he was still in a deep sleep. She noticed how handsome and peaceful he was when he slept. She ran her hand up his chest loving the feeling it brought her. Even though he had a t-shirt on she could feel his fit muscular shape and all she could think about was how she wanted to run her lips down his chest. She told herself to get a grip and shook her head. He moved slightly and she looked up at his face. He didn't open up his eyes instead he just tightened his grip around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body if that was even possible. She ran her hands up over his pecs to his neck and felt his skin. She didn't know how much longer she could deny herself of him. The thought of touching him and kissing him was making her insane. She really needed to tell him how she really felt.

Will's POV

Will woke up and opened his eyes and felt a sleeping figure next to him and couldn't help but relish how good it felt to wake with his arms wrapped around her. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her eyes closed shut and those long lashes all he really wanted to do was kiss them. Then kiss her cheeks and bring his lips down to her sweet mouth. Stop it Will! You guys are just friends nothing more. But he couldn't help himself for wanting so much more. This summer has been so amazing with them spending time with each other but he didn't know how much longer he could go on denying himself of her. Is it so wrong for him wanting her the way he did? He felt her move slightly and knew she was waking up. He closed his eyes once more so she thought he was still asleep. Before he knew it he felt her hand on his chest slowly moving. What was she doing?, he thought. Then her hands started going up and ran over his pecs then his neck. He thought he was going to die. He really didn't know how long he could pretend he was asleep when all he wanted to do was roll her over and kiss every inch of her body.

Emma's POV

She moved her hands to his face on his cheek and his eyes opened staring at her with the most intense gaze. She couldn't help what she did next. She leaned into him and closed her eyes while her lips landed right where she wanted them to be right on his gorgeous mouth. They softly kissed each other sweetly then they opened their eyes. Their lips met again and they kissed more passionately. Before they knew it they were making out. Will moved his lips from her mouth down to her neck kissing her pulse point. She didn't know what they were doing all she knew is that she didn't want to stop. All she could do was close her eyes and breath heavily enjoying the sensation his kisses were having on her body. He brought his mouth back up to her lips and kissed her one more time before he stopped and backed away from her.

Will's POV

He felt her hands on his face and he couldn't stand it anymore so he opened his eyes. Before he knew it her lips were on his. She kissed him sweetly and quickly. It ended as soon as it began and before he could even respond. He was looking into her eyes and we both leaned in for another one. But this one was so different so full of passion and soon enough all we were doing was making out. They have kissed before but no kiss was ever like any of these kisses. He didn't want it to stop he moved his mouth to her neck and continued kissing against her skin. He had no idea what she was thinking but god he loved being this close to her and having her let herself go like this. He felt her response and knew she was enjoying herself. His body started to react to their hot and heavy make out session and he knew he had to stop soon before it went too far. He went back to kissing her lips once more before he backed up from her. He had to know what she really felt and if she really felt the same way the last thing he wanted to do was screw up again by going too fast. He had no idea what she wanted . He couldn't read her eyes. Suddenly, she got on her knees and lifted her t-shirt of her head. All he thought was Oh my god I am seeing Emma Pillsbury in her bra and she was so beautiful. All he could do was look at her. She pressed herself to him and pushed him so he was on his back while she laid on top of him. Starting to kissing him desperately. God he wanted her so much. He wanted her for so long how can he say no to her but he knew he had to. He lightly pushed on her chest so she stopped. He said, "I can't do this." She responded by saying, "Did I do something wrong?"

"God No, Em. You are doing everything right. It feels so right."

"Then why did you stop? I feels right to me to."

"Em, I can't do this and it being just one night together. I need to know what you're feeling and want. I can't have it just being one night. I want so much more."

She smiled but remained silent.

"Em, please say something?"

"Will, I want the same thing. I love you and I want so much more than one night together."

"Wait, what did you say?"

She smiled slyly, "I love you and I always have. Will you will always have my heart."

"Really?"

"Yes really?"

Will couldn't believe Emma just told him she loved him and she always had. He thought his heart was going to stop right then.

He smiled and pulled her down to him.

Their faces so close together.

"I love you too. And if I have learned anything this past year is that there is no one for me but you."

He quickly pulled her up so he could get off the couch and he pulled her up too so they were both standing.

"What are you doing?"

"Emma, as much as I want to make love to you right now. I think we really need to take this slow and the last thing I want to do is screw this up. This is you are too important to me."

"Yeah, you're right. I think I just got so carried away."

"Hey you never have to apologize for wanting to get close to me. I want nothing but that as well."

"So what do you suggest we do now."

In one second he had her scooped up in his arms bridal style.

She was laughing, "What are you doing?"

"I am going to take you to bed and we are going to go back to sleep with you wrapped up in my arms. Now I have you sleeping in my arms one night. I don't think I will be able to sleep again without you in my arms. Is that okay Miss. Pillsbury?"

"Yeah...I think I can handle that."

He carried her to bed and that morning they slept like they never have slept before. They were wrapped up in each others arms and totally content and happy for the first time in their lives.


End file.
